


Itty Bitty Dragon Fire {Under Construction}

by Pokedragon7



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animalistic Behavior, Dragon Bitty, Dragon Puns, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Hey I'm Kinda Bad At Jokes But Here We Go, Human bitty - Freeform, I Haven't Finished This Work But It Updates First On Wattpad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puns & Word Play, Skeleton Puns, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, cat behavior, dog behavior, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokedragon7/pseuds/Pokedragon7
Summary: "Stupid abominations like you don't deserve to be alive!"He picked her up by her fragile neck. What had she done to deserve this? She dangled six feet off the ground, at his eye level. "You are not worth existence. Go and die in some abandoned alleyway. The only thing you're good for,"He spat before flinging her out the window. No larger than the size of a tennis ball, she fell. The wind rushed past her, flipping her ears against her head like whips. Why'd he have to live on the top floor?Even if she wanted to use her wings, they were too broken to be of any use. Might as well accept her fate now. Her cracked scales stung from exposure to the harsh summer sun. The tail she called her own flapped uselessly in the air. If she survived this fall, what would become of her? Sure, bittys were popular amongst both humans and monsters, but she wasn't like every other bitty. Other bittys were cute. Other bittys had many of the same kind. Little Bros, Baby Blues, they had more than one.She couldn't be more alone. She couldn't be less cute. Of all the bittys, who would want one so broken? Who would put up with an abomination like her? What was a single, broken, lonely, dragon bitty to do?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	1. The Ally

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 
  * Inspired by [Anatomically Correct Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531655) by [Sagoberattare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagoberattare/pseuds/Sagoberattare). 
  * Inspired by [Don't pursue happiness, create it! (Bittybones)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148314) by [CuddlyQuiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche). 
  * Inspired by [Bit-ter Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916061) by [Tinypeachfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinypeachfox/pseuds/Tinypeachfox). 
  * Inspired by [Little Ole Broken Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591156) by [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/pseuds/Rnd_Injustice). 



> Okay, so I'm putting this story under construction because I wrote this in the seventh grade and I know I can do better. I plan to rewrite every chapter before moving on. Don't worry, I have a plot and conclusion ready to be written, but I know that my story could be much better. Don't expect another update for a long time. 
> 
> In the meantime, check out my bookmarks if you're interested in more Undertale content not by me but way better! THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED, JUST UNDER CONSTRUCTION. I love you guys~ <3

**Published: Feb 17th, 2020**

Another harsh gust of wind almost blew the newspaper away again. Her claws desperately grasped the ends of it in hopes of using it as a blanket and a shield at the same time while curling into the smallest ball attempting to conserve as much heat as possible. Being one of the smallest sentient beings stuck outside in the dead of night right smack dab in the middle of winter isn't the most pleasant thing in the world, especially when you're in the dangerous part of town at the end of a dark alleyway. Not the best of combinations, but these were the cards that a tiny purple dragon was given.

She would be considered a "Bitty", or a miniature version of a monster or human due to an excessive amount of magic congregating into a single, unique being. They usually faze into existence straight into an adoption center, where normal-sized people or monsters can take care of them as companions or pets. Diamond, the little purple and pink dragon currently stuck in the alley didn't have that luxury. Unlike the other bittys, she is the only dragon bitty and never started in a nice, warm, and welcoming adoption center. No, that was only an impossible daydream for her.

A snowflake fell through one of the many holes in the newspaper and landed on her nose. Great. Just when she thought it couldn't get much worse. Hours went by until there were more than a couple inches of snow around her. The newspaper long since abandoned her for a hefty strong breeze that made its way through. Now, she had her head in her knees, her tail wrapped around her legs and torso, and arms over her head. Her wings were tucked so tightly against her back, they looked like no more than lumps on her shivering form. Because of her size, her body was no more the size or shape of a golf ball. Six more hours to go before the sun came up. Six more hours of bitter winds, icy snow, and the unrelenting sounds of the city in the pitch-black alleyway.

What was sleep again? She hasn't heard the word in months. Well, in the Winter months, anyway. Cold-blooded reptiles, magic or not, don't mesh with the cold very nicely, especially when they're malnourished, parching and famished. Only the stars know why and how she's still clinging to her last string of life. 

Four hours left. 

The wind let up. Snow is still raining down like fluffy bullets. Shivering has evolved into shaking. The reason is no longer just the cold now. Flashes of her previous owner whirl around in her head. Nightmares without having to fall asleep. Not that it was possible in the first place.

Two more hours to go. 

Breathing ragged, sweating blood seeping through the clinking scales, and shaking has upgraded to flat out earthquake status. Snow has weakened to fluffy sprinkles spread far apart. The wind was nonexistent. The cold never left. At least the blood is warm.

Five minutes before the sun. 

Diamond managed to calm down enough to move without shaking too much. She lifts her head from her knees, her tear-stained face and sea blue eyes dart around the alleyway, searching for danger. When she found none, she unfurled from her defensive curl, and cautiously crawled to the very back of the alley. Tugging a string attached to the metal sheet she crouched on, said sheet shot up into the air along the tall wall. She clung to the stay price of the sheet for support until the right moment.   
Up.  
Up.  
Up.  
Faster and faster until...  
BWANG!

She released the metal and shot up the last few feet to the top of the building. With a wince, she spread her cramped wings in hopes to soften her landing. It didn't do much, but thankfully the wind, which to any normal-sized being was no more than a leaf tickler, was in her favor for once, and with minimal difficulty, she rolled on to the roof, tumbling to a halt a foot from the ledge. Thankfully, that sloppy landing shouldn't cause more than a few more bruises. Better than yesterday, she supposed. No longer in a ball, every bone in her body ached like no tomorrow. On her knees, she stretched into a low bow of sorts with her wings limply spread to her sides.

Ten seconds till the sun. 

Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... 

The first rays peeked over the horizon. The sky slowly morphed from black to blue, to purple. Then warming from pink to orange to red. 

Four... Three... Two... One... 

There it is. That yellow ball of comforting heat. Even if it isn't much, it's enough. The ray of sunshine crawled steadily closer to her eager scales. Then, like a fluffy electric blanket, the sun's light enveloped Diamond's body with ease. Already, she could feel it's healing effects. The leftover blood on her scales shimmered and glowed in refection of what she was feeling inside. That's a perk of being a dragon, see. The blood absorbs the sunlight and converts it into healing properties, magic, and so much more. That's why the dragon's blood was so popular back in the day. Now, Diamond needed it more than ever.

She let out a content hum of pure bliss. Already, she could feel her wounds closing and bruises fading. It felt wonderful. Because there was barely any wind, there was nothing, not even clouds to block the warm, healing power of the sunlight. The glow faded from its full blast, but the effect was still going strong. The snow around her melted away, just like her worry, and the roof warmed into a more tolerable level. Before she knew it, three hours had passed and her underbelly was begging for some sunlight. She gladly complied and lay flat on her back in a way that enabled her wings to rest comfortably and still get their share of the star's warmth. She couldn't get that huge smile off her face, and the only thing keeping her from entering a week-long coma right then and there was her hunger.

Oh right. Her hunger. The sun is wonderful for healing, warming the body, and replenishing energy, but despite all that, she was scales and bones. There was a pond nearby that wasn't the cleanest, thankfully she was immune to most toxins, and people as well as monsters fed ducks there with bread, and sometimes cookies. Thing is, ducks migrated South, so no bread for the next couple of months, and the water is frozen over. She had to sabotage squirrel holes and now and then, strategically capture one for a week's worth of meals. Now that she had her few precious hours of much needed sunbathing, she gained enough energy to hunt. Diamond spent the next ten minutes stretching each limb in her body directly in the sun to fully remove all cramps and pains. Now, she was ready.

Still weak from lack of food, she carefully glided on the wind currents to the nearest patch of probable squirrel homes. Err... More like giant naked sticks covered in ice. She had a twenty percent chance of finding a sleeping squirrel, and a five percent chance of actually catching one. She was only half the size of one, after all. Today had been lucky. She managed to raid three homes, and surprise jump one squirrel. She nearly melted in joy. The only problem now was getting it back to her temporary shelter without being seen by humans and monsters, and not getting caught by predators that can steal her prize and/or eat her as well. She dragged her reward to the edge of the tree and dropped it and herself behind a half decomposed box that once held waffles. Wrapping her tail around the squirrel's torso, she dug a six-inch deep hole and buried her food inside it. Her claws were filled with dirt now, but she would have to clean them later. More important things were needing her attention right now.

Vulture. Twelve o clock. Normally, vultures don't come out in winter, but they are quite common this year. Good thing she buried the squirrel all the way. Diamond quickly ducked behind the tree trunk, but it was too late. She had been spotted. With a ghastly screech, the vulture swooped in for the catch. She almost didn't see it incoming and dived out of the way in the nick of time. On the ground, she skillfully ducked and dodged each attack the vulture threw her way. If she hadn't been in such bad shape health-wise, she could've easily dodged for hours, or even fight back, but sadly, fate had it in for her. Her stick body, frail bones, and undernourished muscles prevented any stamina she once had to dissipate quickly. She collapsed in exhaustion right in front of the scavenger. She could've sworn the bird smirked in a teasing manner, amused at how pathetic of a performance it had to witness from its prey.

Diamond thought she could've made it. She had to endure years of struggle to survive her first few years of existence, only to bear false hope of a place to call "Home" when all it... No... All HE gave was pain, abuse, and soul-crushing hurt. Even then, against all odds, she had hoped that everything would turn out okay. She stayed strong for herself, for the world, for the HOPE that she would feel that feeling. What did they call it, again? Love? It had sounded wonderful throughout her life, for she had seen what love can do to people. She had HOPED that she could experience it herself one day, so she fought. She fought for the chance to feel love for the first time, and to return it ten, no, a hundredfold, only to collapse at the mercy of a heartless corpse eater. Diamond's eyes closed in defeat, accepting her fate. She questioned why she even tried in the first place. What was the point? Life never saw her worthy of a glance, so why try to change the inevitable?

She waited for the final embrace of death by the bird.  
But it never came.  
A startled squawk caused Diamond's eyes to open in confusion, only to shut them again when a flurry of feathers and wing beats frantically tried to escape from the attacker. When the vulture flew out of sight, Diamond fearfully gazed up at the newcomer, praying that they would at least make the death quick. Only, they didn't gaze upon Diamond with predator intentions. When Diamond finally had the chance to fully analyze the possible threat, her eyes widened in surprise. The one who chased away the bird was no threat Diamond knew this person immediately. "Blasted birds! Always picking on the little guys. Now, who might you be my child- DIAMOND?!?"

She recognized her as well. Diamond's savior was none other than Mamma Cry. Diamond always called her "Madam Cry", or just "Ma'am". Mamma Cry found Diamond stumbling into her Bitty Adoption Center a few years back with nothing but the clothes on her back and the brink of death. Then, she had just barely escaped her previous owner without losing her life. Now, she looked almost as bad as she did then. Mamma Cry worriedly wondered how long she had been struggling in the wild. "Diamond, my Jewel, what happened, where have you been?! I've been worried sick! Why didn't you come back?! I could've helped you!" Mamma Cry mothered, quickly scooping up the tiny dragon in her arms, working to heal her with her magic.

Diamond remained silent, simply taking in the care and concern Mamma Cry displayed through her magic. It was simply an extension of one's emotion in one's soul, after all. She vaguely hoped Madam Cry didn't see her flinch when she went to pick her up. She dismissed her concerns, however, when the Madam started rushing back to her Center. She kept piling Diamond with scolds for not taking care of herself, only to baby the tiny dragon as if she would turn to dust at the slightest touch. Hearing Mamma Cry speaking softly in a calming manner and feeling how much she cared made Diamond relax more than she has in years. She almost fell asleep to Madam Cry's soothing voice, but her instinct and adapted behavior kept her wide awake and alert. After all, how can you sleep when you're used to never feel safe? Madam Cry eventually ceased her scolding and instead resorted to whispering sweet nothings in Diamond's ear.

Cry didn't know what she went through, and God forbid she make it worse, so she continued to smother her with healing magic and use her words to calm her down best she could. On the trip back to her home in the Adoption Center, she noted the deep black bags under Diamond's eyes, darker purple than the surrounding scales, and that's saying something. It's just... She was so small... Smaller than any other bitty she's ever come across! Thing is, she clearly remembers Diamond a lot larger when she last saw her. Not weight wise, she lost a lot of weight, but she seemed to have just... Shrunk, because she remembers the little dragon being just under the size of a normal bitty, which ranges from six inches to a foot in height. Diamond, however, looked no more than two inches tall, counting her tail! Whatever happened...?

She would question that later. Now, she had to focus on keeping her reptilian companion from dying, but she could tell that she could use a decent nap right about now. As well as a meal. And medical treatment. And what in the world! Just look at those cracked lips! She must be parched... But she knew she wouldn't get any explanation out of her. She had always been secretive and hated being dotted on, even when she needed it badly, like now... But whether she liked it or not, she would get an answer out of her and she WOULD get treated no matter how much she protested.


	2. The Center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Second chapter. Just three more before it's caught up. We shall move on from there. Tell me if you like it! I could really use feedback. Thanks.

Published: Feb 24, 2020

Although it took a tremendous amount of effort, Diamond managed to keep her eyes open all the way to the Center. It was quite the challenge because when someone like Madam Cry shows nothing but kindness, even in her time of need, security comes easy. With security comes relaxation. With relaxation comes rest. With rest comes vulnerability. With vulnerability comes betrayal. This is why she didn't fall asleep. While security may come easy, trust never did. With how things have been going, it probably never will. The door to the Center flew open, starling a few of the bittys awake. Night had already fallen when they returned, and Diamond silently thanked Madam for giving her shelter for the night. Times after sunset were always the toughest. Cry rushed into the kitchen and set Diamond down on a pile of freshly dried warm towels. Diamond sat up straight on the towels, mimicking how a dog sits when doing its trick. Tired as she may be, she refuses to relax at a time like this. 

Madam Cry opened a series of cabinets frantically trying to find something. Diamond kept a watchful eye on the rest of the kitchen, ducking behind the towels out of sight when a couple of concerned, but also curious bittys wandered into the kitchen to see what Mamma Cry was fussing about. She kept rummaging through the drawers and cabinets until she triumphantly retrieved the tiniest bathrobe from the bitty clothes. She quickly ushered out the curious bittys, telling them to go to bed, and that there was nothing to worry about. When the last one left to return to bed, Madam quickly coaxed Diamond out of her hiding spot and into the sink, where warm water was already flowing. Unsure, Diamond looked back at Madam for instructions. "See, you just take off your rags of clothes, step into the water and clean yourself. I have a special spike cleaner and a washcloth beside the sink. I'll go fetch the curtain for privacy after you put on the bathrobe. I'll sew your new clothes tonight and give them to you in the morning. For now, you can wear the bathrobe," she explained.

Diamond nodded in understanding. She sauntered behind a stack of towels and changed into the bathrobe before folding her shredded clothes and passing them off to Madam Cry. The robe was comfy enough, being made out of towel-like material. The clothes were taken to a different part of the kitchen while the Mistress retrieved the curtain and left Diamond to clean herself. After hanging up the robe, Diamond hopped into the sink under the warm water. She didn't dare stay too long in there, in case she hadn't seen the last of the nosy bittys. She had experience in finishing things efficiently anyway. Five minutes passed before Diamond climbed out of the sink. She never realized how filthy she was. Mixtures of dried blood, trash muck, dirt, and other suspicious materials found their way onto her scales over the years without the resources or time to clean them off.

Now in her robe, Diamond shut off the water and started to search for Madam Cry's location. She wasn't to difficult to find her due to Diamond's ability to track down soul frequencies. It only works if Diamond is familiar with the owner's soul, meaning she had to have spent time around them to know the frequency at which their soul hums. Everyone individual has a different hum, a different song, and Diamond has the ability to pick out the differences between each one. Madam was in her personal quarters, busily slaving away at her sewing machine on Diamond's clothes. She appreciated the gesture, but knew that her clothes were enchanted garments, and would need to be completely altered to fit Diamond's dragon needs. She could see Madam was trying, though. She even attempted to fix the openings for Diamond's wings. She gave a grateful pity smile. At least Madam cared enough to fuss over her needs.

Diamond sat down near the sewing machine just beyond arm's reach, out of habit. She sat there, relaxed enough to lean back and enjoy the sounds of the night because she knew that the bittys outside the room would only enter Madam's quarters if it was an emergency. So, judging the way the center was silent with nothing but the passing cars, crickets, and city sounds outside, she had nothing to worry about. A few minutes passed, and while Diamond was having the utmost struggles keeping her eyes open, Madam finally took notice of her presence. "Oh! Hello, my Jewel. I didn't expect you to be out so fast. If life really was difficult out in the big city, I would've taken a two-hour-long shower! You looked like you really needed it," she hummed in a quiet voice.

Diamond tried to reply, but it came out as a raspy croak. Madam Cry jumped up out of her seat, causing Diamond to scramble to her feet and back away a couple of inches. "My dear! I almost forgot you were starving! Let me run to the kitchen and get you something to eat." 

With that, she rushed out of her room and back into the kitchen. At a loss for how to respond, Diamond instead crawled over to the materials Madam was using for her clothes. After checking to make sure there was no one nearby, she closed her eyes in concentration. First, she tuned out all her surroundings, focusing only on her soul's song. It was sorrowful, morning over past experiences, but hummed in gratefulness and mirth at seeing Madam Cry again. Diamond smiled. It's been forever since she's listened to the melody of her soul. Next, she tapped into it's magic, the emotion that carried it through. Now, she felt joy at Madam's kindness. Then, harnessing the power, she directed the spell out of her soul, through her arm, and with her claws, weaved the magic into the material. It took a little longer than usual, being low in health, but with a final snap of her claws, the spell was complete. Any clothes Madam sewed with that cloth would be enchanted to fit Diamond's dragon needs.

Satisfied, she sat back at the edge of the desk, waiting for Madam Cry. As if on cue, a timid knock sounded on the door. That struck Diamond as odd, considering it was Madam's room, but quick to react, she dived under the desk between the wood and the floor. There was barely an inch of space, but that posed no problem to the little dragon. When there was no response to the knock, a timid voice accompanied it. It sounded so small, any normal person would have to strain their ears to hear it. Diamond heard it loud and clear. Her ears were sharpened to detect the slightest sound wave in any environment. "H-hello...? M-m-mamma Cry?"  
It squeaked. Diamond did not recognize the voice, she didn't recognize anyone in the center beside Madam Cry. Anyone, she knew the last time she visited had either been adopted or transferred to a smaller center. That's what happens when you leave for a while and return; everything is changed. When the voice didn't get a reply, Diamond sensed worry waves roll off them through the door. She was very talented at picking up emotions. A blue haze surrounded the doorknob and turned it to open the door. Magic. Levitation magic, more specifically. 

Under the desk, Diamond could only see up to the bitty's knees. Even with her limited view, she could tell the clothing belonged to a baby blue. The dark grey pants tucked tightly into sky blue boots were enough to tell. A baby blue is a skeleton monster bitty that wears shoulder pads and almost knee-high boots as a guard outfit with his light grey shirt and dark grey pants. They are extremely energetic, outgoing, and hold the biggest heart in their small bodies. They are very popular and well known for their cuteness, having large eye sockets that hold magic eye lights. All skeletons have the eye lights, but baby blues can get so excited, they turn into actual stars. Diamond snapped out of her daze when another voice accompanied the baby blue. Apparently, there were two bittys, one the blue, and the other... 

Wait. These were a swap pair. The second was a little bro, taller than the blue, but a much more lazy appearance. The clothing consists of an orange hoodie, dark green cargo shorts, and sneakers. (They have socks, don't worry) Of course, from under the desk, Diamond couldn't see their faces, but from what she could tell, these bittys we're not in the best condition. They both might have been returned for some strange reason, yet she wouldn't be surprised if they ran away, considering all the nicks and scratches in their grayed bones. The taller skeleton spoke, "Mamma Cry? I know it's early in the morning, but we want to help set up shop or something if it's okay with you..."

His voice was timid, like the baby blue's, but only the slightest bit more confident, like he was trying to coax his brother into the task as well. Diamond stayed unmoving under the desk, waiting till Madam returned or they left. Fortunately, or perhaps, unfortunately, it was Madam to return first. "My Jewel, I have some of the nutrition pellets and some of my own breakfast as well, cause you must be starving after so long. I also have a small, or in your case, a large glass of filtered wat- oh!" 

There was a rattle of dishes to follow the surprise Madam felt. She re-entered her quarters and just noticed the bittys now present in her room. "Oh my, Blue, Papyrus," she addressed.  
"I didn't see you there. What might you need?" 

Diamond tuned out their conversation the moment she heard the tray placed on the desk. Crouching a little lower, she crawled cautiously out of sight to the other side of the desk, climbing to the top. Peaking over the edge, she saw the tray filled with food and water, next to it being the Mistress. Diamond couldn't see the bittys, most like due to the obvious fact they were way, way shorter than the desk, but that didn't stop her from being cautious. She weaved around the objects until she reached the food Madam provided for her. Enchanted by the scent, and starving beyond measure, she inhaled everything on the plate and absorbed the water at a pace that shouldn't have been possible for her size. All without making a sound, too. For a moment, she thought about showing herself by perching protectively on Madam's shoulder, but the urge was gone as quickly as it came when she realized they were all staring at her, shocked. 

Once again, she cursed herself for letting her instinct get the better of her and making a move to respond to her thoughts by inching closer to the Mistress, now in full view of the bittys. Before she could run, however, she froze at the sight of the baby blue. The left side of his skull was scarred and reminded Diamond of a melted candle. The lumpy bone causing the damaged socket to droop slightly. She could only stare back at him before the fear struck through her like a bolt. He must be extremely powerful to hold a scar like that. The thought of having to defend herself against a warrior when she was is such a weak state chilled her to the core. She snapped out of her statue stance and dashed straight into Madam's hair, away from the eyes of the strangers. Diamond's movement jolted the bittys back into reality as well, each one having conflicted feelings about her presence.

The little bro, the taller brother, had to take a second glance to confirm its existence. If it stood at its full height, it would only reach his waist and his brother's stomach. He had never seen a bitty THAT small. Besides that, it looked reptilian! He could barely get a decent look at its appearance, which resembled a purple lizard with clothes before he realized it was staring at his brother. That alone stirred emotion in him, knowing it was focusing on his innocent bro with a judgmental gaze. Before he could even twitch in response, however, the reptile's face twisted into one of horror, the last thing he expected it to do, catching him completely off guard.

The baby blue in question, however, had a completely different point of view. The moment he locked eyes with the lizard, he froze in place, unable to look away from its gaze. Its snake eyes were slightly dilated, and its irises acted like a human's due to the line of white surrounding them. Their color was a deep, sparkling sea blue, making the skeleton feel lost in its ocean eyes. Its diamond-shaped pupils were dark pits of swirling black void, easily hypnotizing him. What struck him most about its eyes were the emotions they displayed. When it locked gazes with him, it didn't show disgust, like the other bittys, but he couldn't read its emotion, either. Instead, they showcased curiously, that is until they drifted to his scar. The moment its gaze fell on it, its face twisted in fear. Whatever was going through its head must've been different then what most think, since nobody has ever seen his scar and RAN AWAY IN FEAR! He only saw a purple blur as the strange creature dashed into Mamma Cry's hair. 

The Mistress in question was the first one to react when she jumped at Diamond's swift movements. "Oh goodness! My Jewel, what's wrong? Oh, wait. I think some introductions are in order. Papyrus, Blue? I would like you to meet an old friend of mine," she started.

Diamond was having none of it. She only buried herself deeper into Madam's hair, which happened to be a loose bun at the moment, so she safely concealed herself into the wad of hair on her head. Any bitty that survived a tragedy and coming out with a scar like that could easily crush her into dust without a second thought. In fact, with her weak state, ANYONE could accidentally or purposely kill her without lifting a finger. It scared her.

Deciding not to frighten the little dragon, the Mistress settled on talking despite her hiding in her bun. "Papyrus, Blue, I'd like to introduce my old friend, Diamond. Diamond, this is Papyrus and Blue. They are not going to harm you, my shining Jewel, they are just as afraid of you as you are of them."  
Diamond resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If anyone here knew anything about fear, it'd be her. At least these two lived in a temperature-controlled shelter with access to food and water without having to constantly move from place to place in fear of predators lurking around every corner, and never feeling safe. When she didn't reply, Madam sighed and continued, "Guys, she's a dragon bitty I took care of a few years ago. I found her being attacked by a vulture and brought her back here to recover. Please treat her well, as she's been through a lot."

Either they heard her and continued to state at the hair where she hid, or they were too focused on her hair to hear her. The little bro bitty, now known as Papyrus, was the first to respond. "Yeah, it's no problem. Just startled is all. No skin off my back, heh."  
His brother wasn't amused. Still a little shaken up, he spoke in a timid voice, "Yes, just startled. Sorry to..." He struggled to find the right wording since he barely understood what happened. "Scare you...?" 

While Diamond still felt relatively safe in Madam's hair, she made no move to respond. The baby blue deflated a little. Madam was quick to amend, "Thank you, Blue. I'm sure she knows you mean no harm. Now that introductions are out of the way, what did you two need?"  
Papyrus explained that they wanted to help with setting up the shop. Diamond still in her hair, The Mistress allowed the two bittys to teleport from shelf to shelf while she worked on setting the day into motion, them assisting wherever they could.

When Diamond decided that she was safe enough around these strangers, the fatigue once again sized her mind.  
'Trust,' she thought. 'Is not something that comes easy to me. I wish Madam would realize that I can't trust. Not anymore. Not when fear is ingrained so deep within me, my cells know the meaning of the word.'  
She let out a heavy sigh of defeat. Would she ever learn to love? What is she fighting for? She only had ten years of life under her belt, and yet not once had she ever learned to love. Even children know more than she does about it. What had she done to deserve an unloving world? Nothing she knows of. Maybe she just needs to wait a little longer. Her survival instincts told her she needed to chase after her needs to live, but experience told her that it was a stupid and dangerous idea. So she will wait. She will try. And she will hope. She will wait.


	3. The Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as edited as I want it to be, so I may come back to it at a later date to change up some text that isn't clear.

Another year passed before she had to deal with adoption again. She never left the Mistress's side for long periods of time when the bittys were awake during the day, and Cry never saw her after the bittys fell asleep till the morning when she repeated the cycle again. She ate everything Madam had to offer her, and more than once, she caught the dragon snatching extra food from storage and eating all the leftovers the bittys had to offer, even though she was given extra portions. The two bittys she met on her first day back were adopted by a human girl, and judging by their interactions, Diamond doubted she'd ever see them again.

It was another normal day, and things had finally settled enough for Diamond to relax. She was finally at peace for the first time since her last visit to Madam's shop. She had a content smile on her face, riding on the Mistress' shoulder when the bell above the door rang, signaling that a visitor had entered the shop. Madam rounded the corner and Diamond was able to get a good look at the stranger. "Hello! Welcome to Mamma Cry's Bitty Center! I'm Mamma Cry, how may I help you?"  
She rehearsed with practice.

The stranger was an average-sized human adult male. His form was well built and packed with dense muscles. He had a young face, but his eyes told of adventure, experience, and knowledge. Speaking of his eyes, they were a sharp leaf green, piercing with their focus and purposeful movements. His tree bark brown hair was cut into soft locks just above his ear and out of his face. His gaze drifted to Diamond's proud perch before settling on Madam Cry, his pearly white teeth glistening in the late afternoon light.

"Heya! I'm Jackson King, a wandering traveler just passing through. I've heard of sentient pets on my journey, and decided I'd like to have one of my own! It gets white lonely out there all alone, so if you don't mind, ma'am, I'd like to purchase a bitty willing to follow me through storms, blizzards, and scorching deserts!"  
His voice was young, loud, and confident.

She almost jumped at his volume, the sheer amount of power in his voice. He carried an aura of positivity and confidence, but diamond had already labeled him as 'Dangerous' and 'Potential Threat'. Usually, it was timid people or children who came into the shop, and those people were labeled under 'Wouldn't Hurt A Fly', 'Emotionally Unstable', 'Reckless', 'Innocent' (or a combo of the two), and 'Lonely'. Other people who came in here were 'Suspicious', 'Hiding Something', 'Irresponsible', 'Potential Threat', 'Threat', 'Dangerous', and 'Crazy'. This stranger, Jackson, definitely wasn't innocent, didn't seem to be hiding something, maybe he was crazy but polite, and he outright stated he was lonely. However, his strong frame that was subtly packed with muscles destroyed any chance of 'Wouldn't Hurt A Fly'. Maybe he'd enjoy a bird-like bitty or a mellow tempered bitty. They'd balance out his personality.

Madam replied, "Well, I'm sure we have a bitty perfect for you! Why don't you follow me to the play area where you can meet the bittys and see which one is right for you."  
He nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, Ma'am. I normally don't have a preference, but could you take me to the bittys that could survive harsh conditions? I love all kinds of bittys, but my lifestyle is not for the faint of heart, and I don't want to hurt the bitty I choose in any way. Could you help me?"  
"Of course I can! Just know that we have a three day 'get to know your bitty!' period where you learn about your bitty and if he/she is right for you. Sometimes the number of days varies depending on the bitty, but the bare minimum is three days. Are you willing to accept this and the fact that the bitty you choose might not like you back?"  
He looked almost surprised. "Yep! I accept!"

So off they went, but Diamond did not like the looks he kept giving her. The whole time, she was glaring at him. She did not trust him one bit. Throughout his time here, he kept glancing at her on the Mistress' shoulder in something akin to wonder and curiosity. 'Like everyone else,' she thought,  
'he had probably never seen a dragon bitty before. And, like everyone else, would probably want to have me as their pet. But also like everyone else, he would never reach me. Never touch me. Not now, not ever again.'

They reached the play area in no time. Curious bittys of all kinds swarmed him, and before he was submerged, Madam announced, "All right, everyone, this is Jackson! I know you all want to be adopted, but Mr. King is looking for a bitty that can handle constant traveling and extreme conditions. If you want to have an at-home life when you're adopted, I don't think Jackson is right for you. Please consider his conditions before meeting him, please."

Over half the bittys begrudgingly removed themselves from the play area. The others muttered things like, "I CAN HANDLE EXTREME CONDITIONS!" and "I like traveling." before Madam once again took a jab at the contestants. "Now, who in here is already on an adoption list?"  
Three bittys left.  
"Who here doesn't want to meet Jackson as a person?"  
Four bittys hung their heads in shame before leaving.  
"Who here only wants to get adopted, just to leave here?"  
The bittys who didn't understand the previous question shrugged and returned to their activities. In the bunch that remained, around twenty excited bittys were silently giving each other competitive glances.

The corner of Diamond's mouth twitched up into an evil smirk. It's her turn now. Madam knew exactly what she was doing, and translated one of the most important deciding questions. "For those that are left, the next test will be performed by Diamond herself. If you know what she will say, please leave the playpen."  
Over half of them tripped over each other to scramble out of the area. Good. They should be scared of her. Even Jackson warily noticed her evil smile, despite being free of her range of fire.

Madam sighed. She knew that while Diamond's judgment was sound, her rulings were harsh in and of themselves along with their delivery. Despite that, though, it's fair, just, and logical. She called the remaining bittys (all looked on the spooked side) into a line atop The Final Stage, named by Diamond herself, where she would rule out the unlikely companions until there were one or more left. Sometimes, only one bitty left the center. Sometimes, two to five made it out. Other times, only the human/monster was the one to leave, escorted out by a single growl from the dragon. It was a delicate system, all resting on the willing shoulders of a broken bitty.

Jackson looked curiously over at Diamond. And who would upset the balance to try to capture the dragon's heart?

When the bittys settled on the stage, Diamond leaped onto the platform in front of it. When she finished adjusting, the first bitty stepped forward. Her gaze sharpened, and the poor mini monster suddenly felt as if all his life experiences were being put on trial. That his very soul was ripped out of his chest and judged. In simpler terms, he felt picked apart and exposed in front of one of the most dangerous things he has come in contact with. Right below being threatened by the devil.

Her eyes dulled again, and several bittys, including the one in front of her, let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding. She gave the bitty a single once-over and growled softly. He deflated and hopped off the Final Stage, glad for the whole ordeal to finally be over. A growl of any kind was a 'no'. A shake of her head was also a 'no', but it was the nicest 'no' they were gonna get from her. The rest of the Judgement went similarly, her gaze piercing their darkest secrets, and a growl crawling out of her throat. By the time the final bitty stepped forward, she was trembling in fear, despite being one of the bravest in the center.

It was that fact that brought a smirk to Diamond's lips. Even though she held the place of the smallest bitty here, every single living thing in the center trembled in her presence. They may not know the nitty-gritty details of her time outside the center, but they do know that it shaped her to be the one they fear today. Cold, hardened, heartless, and dangerous. Cunning, clever, fast, and sharp. Especially during Judgement. Her pupils became thin slits, and everything about her eyes seemed to get as sharp as knives, piercing through their soul, leaving nothing hidden beneath her gaze.

But just looking at the bitty without picking her apart, Diamond knew she would be okay. This tiny human girl had been in the center for a very long time, only appearing soon after Diamond left. She had seen many bittys come and go, simply watching as opportunity after opportunity passed her by. She was a brave soul, taking on the toughest of challenges and pushing through. Despite the heartache when a monster or human rejected her, she stayed positive and encouraged those who experienced the same. The tiniest of smiles found it's way on to her face, leaving the poor girl completely befuddled.

Diamond never smiled.

With the final judgment made, a simple nod was all that was needed. The tsunami of relief and happiness that crashed over the bitty nearly knocked her over as Madam Cry let out a "Splendid!" and began to file the paperwork for adoption. Poor Jackson had little idea about what was going on. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to choose his bitty? He asked this very question at the front desk where Mamma Cry had finished gathering the paperwork, ready for him to sign.

The dragon on her shoulder rolled her eyes and Mamma chuckled. She then explained that the bitty, named Diamond, was the one who chose the perfect companion for those who want to adopt. How he probably would've chosen the brave soul even without Diamond's assistance. The reptile just moved the process along faster while ruling out the bittys that would only cause trouble and damage to both parties. Hmm. Interesting.

He glanced at the reptile only to find her glaring coldly back. Gee, wasn't a friendly one, huh? He saw movement in the corner of his eye, and when he looked, it was the brave girl bitty jumping on to the countertop and standing on the side of Mamma opposite of Diamond. She gave a wary glance to the dragon before settling her eyes on him. She gazed curiously and somewhat suspiciously up at him.

He also inspected his supposedly chosen bitty. She wore a sweater, (like all the human bittys did to let others know the color of their soul. Her's was orange) and black leggings with solid bright red hair that rested just above her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a bright brown, almost dull orange and a tiny scar just above her left eyebrow. He saw her eyes also linger on his own as if curiously inspecting their strong leaf green the same way he was inspecting her dull orange ones.

The silence was broken by a snort from the dragon, who apparently decided that she had been plagued with his presence long enough. Madam spoke up, "The 'get to know your bitty' (TM) of three days can begin anytime. Simply take your bitty home, and when the three days are up, you come back to the center to finalize the adoption or return the bitty. Do you understand?"  
Jackson nodded. "Yes, ma'am! Do I get to name her, too?"  
Madam thought for a moment. "Yes, but do remember it's up to the bitty on the name matter. There are bitty supplies to the left, and here's a carrier for your bitty. Hope to see you soon!"

As Jackson guided the girl into her crate, he wandered off into the shop to look for the proper supplies. As he returned to pay for his items later, he sneaked a final curious glance at the dragon. Immediately, he regretted it. Her stone-cold eyes cut deep into his soul, filled with so much hate, he almost flinched. He quickly rushed out of the shop as fast as he could, not wanting to be subject to her icy gaze any longer than he had to.


	4. The Good Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. The nation shut down. Fun. Here's a chapter.

Diamond let out a mix between a huff and a snarl. Jackson looked too much like HIM. An almost mirror image of the source of the darkest part of her life. She didn't notice at first, but the longer she stared at him, and the more glances he sneaked, the more his face took on the form of her nightmares. Deep down, she hoped the bitty he adopted wouldn't be subject to the same torture she endured. No one deserved that.

With a final huff, Diamond leaped off Madam's shoulder and retreated to her small sanctuary. A literal hole in the wall where she felt the safest. As she settled into her mountainous nest of blankets, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something big was about to happen. Like something was coming and would change her life. For better or for worse, she didn't know.

For once in a great long while, Diamond managed to sleep in. Even she didn't know how she achieved such a feat. Her eyelids fluttered open and she lay there, staring into space for a few long moments wondering what century she woke up in. When her mind managed to scramble together her scattered thoughts she rolled onto her stomach, legs still stretched to her side, resembling a cat sitting up from a nap. A confused grunt left her while she looked around her hiding hole to realize it was sometime around noon if the bright light creeping through the entrance was any indication.

With a sigh, she stretched out each of her limbs one at a time, being in no rush, and was pleasantly surprised to hear her joints popping from the night of deep sleep. When was the last time that happened? Ever? A smile graced her snout as she poked her upper half out the entrance and had her chest to the floor while raising her rump to the air. Many small but satisfying cracks crawled down her spine and to the base of her tail. A pleased groan left her while she pointed her legs behind her one at a time and heard relieving pops from there, too.

Man, she felt great today. Like she could actually take on the day instead of struggling through it. Due to the pleasant mood she now carried like shiny metal, she trotted and bounded across shelves and counters, all with a smile on her face. Gliding over the final threshold and onto Madam Cry's shoulder, she greeted her old friend with a chirp and playful head bump, not unlike a cat would its owner after a long day at work. The Mistress looked to her shoulder with a raised brow, only to find Diamond smiling contently and happily back. With a smile of her own and a shake of her head, Madam Cry continued her tasks fretting about the shop, attending to her duties.

The bittys, reasonably, were cautious around Diamond's behavior. Surely, it was some trick, right? She's just having a good day. They danced around her as if her persona would drop in a moment and they'd see nothing but her usual cold, piercing and weary eyes, and even that didn't detour her mood. But they somewhat relaxed when the day was over and assumed that she'd be back to her normal cold behavior the next day. 

But that day never came. 

Diamond seemed to adopt a whole new personality that was becoming better with each passing day. She lowered her guard around the monsters and humans she knew, her smiles were becoming more common, and she was actually talking with her fellow store-mates instead of avoiding them like the plague until Judgement. She seemed particularly fond of the Sansy, Cherry, Softy, Papy, and Lil Bro Bittys. Maybe because they were either pure in intention or easy to handle. Some speculated that she took inspiration from their behaviors and mimicked them since her new attitude became laid back and less cold. 

It seems that ever since that day where she woke up from a peaceful, nightmare-less sleep, she took a silent vow to become better, to move on from whatever troubled her before, to let go. And let go she did. Sure, new humans or monsters still got to see her cold side, but it wasn't nearly as intense as it was before. Because she's able to see and sense if someone's a good person, she actually responds to the good ones instead of ignoring them like before.

The bittys actually noticed her gravitating towards one bitty, a Sansy, that she seemed to admire. One day, he heard the tell-tale tic tic tic tic of Diamonds claws on the wood coming towards him. He, reasonably, stiffened at her approach before turning to smile hesitantly, and greet her when he realized that she was indeed confronting him. 

(No one would notice the split-second pained expression that crossed her face every time a bitty would do that).

When she became a few inches from him, she stopped and smiled nervously, hiding something behind her back. The Sansy spoke, "Uh... Haya, Diamond. What 'cha doin?"

Her smile grew a little more genuine. Her voice, while not hoarse and gravelly from disuse, still had a scratchy undertone and never rose above a quiet hum. "I... wanted to... give you... this..." She cooed.

From behind her, she presented the bitty a macaroon. The Sansy's eye sockets widened. The normal-sized treat, held in her claws looked as if she was holding a large basketball. Diamond ducked her chin to the floor, apparently bashful. Slowly, as if he was accepting a disarmed bomb that he wasn't sure was a dud, his hands clasped around it. "Is... this for me...?" 

Because all bittys knew how possessive she was with food. She hoarded it like gold, and they knew it was because, in the wild, her size and diet made meals few and far between. For her to give anything edible to anyone was a huge deal. The only other living soul she offered food to had been Mama Cry. Only Mama Cry. Other bittys were snarled at and almost attacked. So currently, this Sansy was reeling from shock. She nodded and pushed the sugar-filled morsel closer to his mouth.

He knew then that he needed to eat it, but his only concerns right now involved food poisoning and possible death if he refused. Diamond simply smiled in understanding and took the treat back before taking a bite herself then offering it back. The Sansy 'oh'ed and began to eat it himself, knowing if she would eat it, then it was safe to consume.

(No one would notice the heartbroken expression that crossed her face when he hesitated in fear).

He noted that the treat didn't taste like Mama Cry's usual cooking, it was a little sloppier and was made with a lot of enthusiasm, and a large dash of hope. He got the feeling like he giving something precious to someone he wasn't sure would appreciate it. (Monster, or magic food in general, always interwove the cook's feelings into it. For example, if someone was super excited about the meal, the meal would taste like fireworks were going off in their mouth. It's where the phrase, 'Made with love,' came from). When he looked at Diamond halfway through the treat, she seemed content, a small, encouraging smile gracing her beak-like snout.

He finished off the macaroon and turned to thank her. She appeared satisfied. "Thank you, Diamond. I know how much food means to you, so know that I really appreciate it. But, why did you give me the macaroon?"

A pink tint overcame her cheeks in a blush. "Well... I want... a friend, and... you have proven to help... a lot of people... get to know their bittys before I came along. And... you are very kind to the other bittys... even tolerating me... when I returned... Then just now, you... accepted my food, showing that you were willing to... display... even a little bit of trust in me, despite my background. It... means a lot to me, so I wanted... to ask....... if you..... would....... be......." She gradually grew quieter and quieter as she continued speaking, her blush deepening and spreading till it turned her whole face a dark pink.

The Sansy's own cheekbones dusted a light blue. Did... did she... was she asking for a relationship?! Right now?! "...my friend..." she finished.

Oh. Oh course. Where the hell had his mind gone? Of course, she wouldn't want something that serious. She is probably lonely, only wanting a friend, not shooting for something as high as a boyfriend or something. The Sansy smiled gently, surprising the dragon into looking up. He held out his hand for a handshake, his signature grin spreading across his face. "Sure, bud. I'd be tickled pink to be your friend. I'm sugar bout that."

Anyone looking in would see literal stars sparkling in Diamond's pupils as she took his hand, gripping it with a passion and gratitude. Her fangs glistened in the sunlight, stretched in a wide, genuine smile. She looked so completely and utterly grateful that the Sansy blushed sea blue. (Diamond noticed it matched the color of her eyes.) "Thank you, friend," she hummed, trying out the term on her tongue, and became delighted as a result.

"Heh, it's no problem. Just don't be dragon me down, now," and she laughed. Like it was the best joke she'd heard in years. 

(And, to be frank, it probably was. Nobody was brave or kind enough to joke with her before. Sure, Mama Cry was kind, but never one to joke around like a Sansy would.)

Ever since that day, not only were the bittys braver in responding to Diamond, but they even approached her! On their own free will! Diamond was over the moon. She had a friend, Sansy, whom she adored, and her store-mates weren't completely avoiding or running away from her! She loved her life. Yet, despite the other bittys warming up to her, they were never quite shown the same attention as the Sansy. She gave him food, spent a lot of her time with him, and even head bumped him. When that happened at first, he was reasonably confused. Thankfully, Mama Cry explained that head bumping to her was simply a way to show affection. A lot like a cat.

(Sansy actually researched the cat's version of the behavior and blushed. Apparently, when a cat head butts, also known as 'bunting', it's either to mark property/territory, or claim other cats as part of the family, and to show affection. It's pretty accurate to the meaning behind Diamond's bunting, but he wondered why she would demonstrate cat-like behavior.)

To Diamond, it seemed like her life had finally settled into a satisfactory calm. She had a good friend in the Sansy, the bittys in the store treated her the same way they treated each other, Madam Cry, well, she didn't change, and Diamond felt like she was finally moving on from her life in the streets. You could say she was content with her life. Happy. Settled. She saw no change needed and peacefully experienced the days with a smile. Like she was finally gifted her happily ever after.

...

There was one night she had a dream. It was around 2 am, the time she usually heads to her hiding hole, right after a filling dinner (Madam always saves a little for her to eat later, as she takes her nap around normal dinner time). She pushed around her nest of blanket scraps and tiny hand made pillows until she created a lump of soft cloth, which she happily curled upon. Her eyes lingered on the entrance/exit for a moment, absorbing the peacefulness of the center at such a late hour, and her eyes shut as she fell into unconsciousness.

At first, she only saw darkness. Then, she opened her eyes and found herself the size of a German Shepherd, sitting at the edge of a cliff that overlooked a small old-time village by the sea. She swiveled her head in all directions, taking in the forest behind her bursting with life, the peaceful breeze that swayed her ears, the shining sun that warmed her scales, and the scent of wildflowers, fresh bread, and wildlife that tickled her nose. She deeply inhaled the comforting aroma before slowly letting the breath out through her mouth.

Tilting her muzzle to the sky, closing her eyes to soak up the rays, a smile danced across her lips. After a moment, she gazed back down the edge of the cliff, gauging the height she sat at. Hmm. Yes, this is a very high cliff, making the village look like a mini model from here. The smile stuck as she unfurled her wings, catching the breeze and lightly flapping the skin between the bones. She took another deep breath, savoring the moment before crouching, tensing, then leaping.

The wind whipped her ears against her head like little whips, but the rush! The adrenaline! The ground rushing ever closer! It's amazing! Even when the threat of death loomed nearer, she turned in the air in a dance-like movement, enjoying the different angles the whooshing air attacked her scales. Then, with a snap, her wings stretched out, pumping once, and shooting her back into the sky. (It's a good thing dragons don't get whiplash, or else she might've had her guts lurch to her feet).

With each flap, the air caught underneath her wings, forcing her ever higher! Free! She leveled out, letting the air currents and momentum carry her over the village and farther, even over the ocean beyond. The air morphed from forest like scent with a hint of bread to salty fresh. She watched as the sky changed before her eyes, fading from light blue to a gorgeous orange, red and yellow, then to pink, purple and dark blue. Then black. The moon climbed the sky like she did, resting midway to the top, casting light on the pitch-black ocean, who reflected it with its waves, making the surface sparkle.

When she glanced up, her breath was taken away. The stars! They glittered, shining like glowworms on a cave ceiling, but there was no limit. Colors streaked across the sky in purples, whites, and blues, only making the stars stand out brighter. Endless space, calming and awe-inducing, stole away Diamond's breath. No matter how many times she gazed up, that same sight who greeted her never stopped her from feeling... Free. 

...

When she woke, her jaw still hung open as if she was still admiring the sky. No one wiped the smile from her face that day. Her whole being radiated calm content. Like no one could take away her happy ending.

...

...

...

...

...

But she never gets her way that easily, does she?

...

...

One day, Madam Cry approached Diamond. She had her usual mother-like smile on, but her eyes were hesitant, apprehensive, with a pained undertone. Immediately, Diamond brought up her guard. She still smiled in return and greeted the Mistress with a mew. She noted the pain in her eyes grew in response. "Hello, my Jewel. How are you this fine afternoon?"

Diamond knew she was stalling on whatever she originally came here to do, but she decided to play her game for now. She purr-meowed. A 'purrow' as she liked to call it. Madam's smile grew more genuine. "Wonderful, little one. If you would please, follow me to my room? There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Hmm. That's never a phrase foretelling of great things. A tilted head, shrug, and hop later, Diamond was riding on Madam's shoulder and into her room. She held up a hand for her to step onto, and set Diamond down on her desk, the air turning serious and somber. "My Jewel, you've been at the center for a long time."

Diamond nodded. Where was she going with this? "And you've grown so much, adopting a calmer lifestyle, treating those around you with more kindness then you have in years. You've even made a friend! And I couldn't be more proud of you."

Yeah...? Diamond started getting anxious. Mistress Cry started speaking again, "However, there is a serious issue we need to discuss, Diamond."

Oof, she used my name... She croaked out a single "What...?" before Madam answered her. "As much as we- I love you, this can't be your forever home."

Diamond's entire stomach dropped to the floor so hard she'd be surprised it didn't leave a crater in its wake. She wasn't sure the exact expression she was making at the moment, but something told her she looked like she was just told that Death wanted to hook up with her tomorrow night and that he already killed her entire family so she'd be all his. 

'She...' Diamond began trembling. 'She wants me to get adopted!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody out here saying, "WASH YOUR HANDS" "BE SANITARY" "WHIPE YOUR A**" and "USE HAND SANITIZER" while I'm over here like, "Y'all should've been doing that in the first place wtf stop panicking. Also, unless you have 15 people with diarrhea in a house you don't need that much toilet paper like bro."  
> So be cleanly and hang in there, guys.  
> -Pokedragon7


	5. The Stress, Once Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how to italicize or bold words in Ao3 yet. But when I do...  
> Heh  
> Heh  
> Heh~

Adoption.

Instantly, the world blurred as her previous life flashed before her eyes, causing all her old scars and wounds to throb painfully.

To almost every other bitty, the word brings hope. Yay! A home to call my own! A family to take care of me! I can't wait to be adopted!

However, if you were to say the same word to Diamond...

Adoption.

Several bittys near the room looked over in worry. A painful cry only they could hear wailed from Mama Cry's room. The Sansy who had a friend in the dragon immediately recognized it as Diamond's soul screeching in sorrow, their link wobbling from the sheer force of the emotion pouring from her.

Even on the outside, her face seemed to twist as painfully as her soul was at the moment. Flashing before her eyes were her owner, memory after memory piling on top of her vision, each one getting worse more recent they appeared. Yet, her suffering was in silence. To Madam Cry, Diamond was only trembling, panicking, and twisting her face in pain. The bittys outside the room, however, tried in vain to block out the fearful wails of Diamond's soul. It seemed to echo across the center,

Pain,

Fear,

Sorrow,

Regret,

Hatred,

Dread,

Pleads...

Her soul was calling out for someone to rescue her (from her nightmare).

...

And Sansy answered.

He shortcuts with his magic into the room, falling to his knees beside her trembling and currently blind form. He pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering calming reassurances into her ear, but that was only on the surface. Soul wise, Sansy was trying desperately to knock Diamond's soul out of the choking black mist that surrounded it. Her dark memories were stomping out her light, dragging her into a pit of despair, and strangling her soul of every good thing it held dear.

Including the bond between them.

He felt it stronger than the others. They only heard her soul crying out, but Sansy, he could feel the emotions through the link between their souls. Sure, it wasn't nearly as intense as she was experiencing them, and that fact alone made it even scarier. Where he sat now, holding the dragon who probably could dust (kill) him with a single glare, he felt terrified. Her state was unstable, and he wasn't even sure he could snap her out of this. Mama Cry was frozen.

(No one would notice the subconscious defensive spell Diamond cast upon her, blinding Madam with visions of her nightmares, her demons, visible to no one but her.)

But, if there was one thing his friendship with Diamond had taught him, it's that she was a survivor. That despite everything, she stayed true. Even though the trials turned her cold, she reached out, called for help...

With Mama and Sansy as her answer.

These facts, these hopes that swirled within him, are what kept him where he sat, in one of the most dangerous places anyone could be. It was with these emotions that he pushed through the thick smog, who screeched at his interference and sent wave after wave of comfort and reassurance to her. After a few moments of no response, his confidence wavered. The doubts he pushed back were rising again. Would he even be able to reach her? Could he do something, anything, to save her?

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt an urgent yank on the bond. He frantically checked on her soul and almost collapsed in relief at her soul desperately clutching their bond like a lifeline, struggling wildly against the smoke that persistently choked her light. He grabbed her soul best he could and poured all the best views he had of his friend into the bond. He thanked his lucky stars that the smoke was retreating more each passing second.

She whimpered against him, clutching his hoodie tightly in her claws. It seemed like hours had passed before the darkness retreated fully, and he winced when he saw Diamond's soul dim and quivering in exhaustion from fighting it. She slumped into his hold, knocked out cold. He whipped in Mama Cry's direction when she flinched. She groaned, hand on her forehead like she was shaking off a strong headache. "What did you do," he demanded.

Mama Cry shivered. "I was about to tell her that I found someone who might be willing to adopt her, but at the mention of adoption..." she trailed off, glancing meaningfully at Diamond's sleeping form.

The Sansy scowled at her. "Did you know she would react like this?! Surely you of all people should know what adoption means to her?!"

She winced. "I know, I know! I thought that enough time passed so she could consider taking on a new owner! One that would take care of her! But-"

"But nothing! You could've done a million things better about approaching this. You could've had me with her when you broke the news, you could've done it subtly, you could've asked how she felt about a new owner in the first place!"

Mama Cry looked on the brink of tears. "I KNOW! I could've done SO many things differently to avoid this! Do you think I like seeing her like this?! NO! I wanted her to be adopted BECAUSE I care about her! If I had known she wasn't ready, I would've done something, anything else!"

The Sansy stared hard into her soul. Mama Cry was shaking. Diamond breathed slowly. Quietly, slowly, meant only for Cry to hear, Sansy spoke lowly, "Who did you find that you think might be a better owner for her?"

Cry perked up a little after sniffing up a bit of dripping snot. "He's a Monster. Brother of Monsterkind's Mascot. They expressed interest in adopting to me a while back and I planned on bringing them to the Center a bit before I found Diamond. I got a little sidetracked at the time and I told them that I'd get back to them once I sorted everything out. Recently, Diamond's life reached a calm point and I thought that the brothers would be the perfect owners for her. The younger one wouldn't harm a fly and the older one, the one I think she'll like the most, is very protective of the ones he holds close."

The bitty thought long and hard over what Cry told him. The monster brothers seemed okay based on what she told him, but he has no way to be sure unless he asks. "Are you positive that they will be worthy of Diamond? she's already been through hundreds of potential adopters and nobody fits her fancy. Monster and human. Who's to say that these two will be different?"

It wasn't a rhetorical question. He genuinely wanted to know why Mama Cry thought these brothers would be worthy of adopting Diamond. "Well," she started, almost fully recovered. "There are many reasons why I think these two will be perfect for her. They are very patient and are more than willing to put up with anything Diamond throws at them. They are strong monsters, in many ways. So if she feels unsafe in any way, they'll be able to provide for her in ways that we, in the center, can't."

Sansy considered this. He has always trusted Mama Cry's judgment, and he wasn't about to stop now. If she had her reasons to and thought that these monsters where suitable owners for Diamond, then he has every reason to believe her. There was one thing he wanted to clear up, however. "Say, if anyone wants to adopt diamond into their family, then they've got to adopt me too."

He wasn't about to abandon Diamond as her only friend, not now and not ever. She may not admit it to herself, or anyone else, but she needed him, more than he would ever know. But he did get a small picture, and he wasn't going to ignore that one bit. Mama Cry seemed surprised like she had not been expecting the Bitty to say that. However, her response did not disappoint. "I'm sure I can arrange for that to happen."

So the Sansy was satisfied, and his friend would be near enough for him to protect.

($-$)

When Diamond awoke, it was in the bony lap of another being her size. At first, she tensed and panicked, thinking she was dragged from her safe place before her memories rushed in without consent to bombard her with her previous actions before she passed out.

She relaxed a little, knowing she wasn't outside the center, according to the familiar scents and sounds. She started purring softly when she nuzzled a little into the shorts of a scent she liked. She heard a small intake of breath in response, then a soft chuckle. Then, after a moment or two, the most peculiar thing happened. Diamond felt a bony hand hesitantly place itself on her back, between her shoulder blades. She didn't react much or even stir. She only kept purring. When she didn't suddenly whip around and snap the hand in half, it even more hesitantly started to move down her spine, stopping at the spot below her rump, at the base of her tail, before lifting and repeating the motion at her shoulder blades.

What... Oh! Diamond was being petted! She's getting petted! Whoa...

...

She's never been petted before...

...

...

She decided she liked it.

Her soft purrs grew into the rumble of a motor while her smile curled in time with her tail wrapping around the ankle of the Bitty she rested on. Her capturer choked on air, unfortunately stopping the pets until she whined quietly, squeezing the ankle trapped in her tail and kneading the leg under her front claws. The hand returned quickly, stroking her with more confidence. This pleased the dragon, as shown by the content flicking of her tail against the leg and the soft, repetitive kneading motions of her claws on the shorts.

Almost exactly like a happy cat, the Sansy thought. Moments like these are rare for her... He mused. After all, where and when would she have time to let herself be vulnerable like this? And to who? The very predators she had to escape? I don't think so. This thought made Sansy realize that out of everyone except Mama Cry, Diamond chose him to open up to. Him, the ordinary Sans Bitty with no redeeming qualities other than being the first not to run away when she approached.

It... It made him feel special. Like a unique Sansy Bitty that wasn't the same as the rest. His SOUL swelled. The bones in contact with Diamond rattled slightly with the vibrations of her purrs, and his ankle felt like it was getting a make-shift massage, being squeezed and caressed softly by her tail. He wasn't sure if Diamond was asleep or not, knowing she already indulges in animal-like behaviors, even unconsciously.

The tail, he remembered, was always curling around one of his limbs when they were near. If they were walking somewhere, she liked to either grab his hand with her claw or curl the tip of her tail around it like it was a hand. When they were sitting together, or if one was already settled and the other one joined, her tail tended to wrap around his leg or arm like a tether to keep him nearby. He likes it. It helps ground him when the stress gets to him and relaxes him whenever it happens.

If she was chill enough to curl her tail around his ankle and squeeze it, then she must've recovered enough to talk. He realized he was still stroking her and blushed a little. Her scales were smooth and soft, not like skin, but more like a snake would feel if it gave off enough heat to resemble a pebble left in the sun a few hours. He took the hand he was using to pet her and gently shook her shoulder to wake her. "Hey. Hey, Diamond. Wake up, sweet dragon, I gotta talk to ya."

She stirred, then lifted her head and let out a long yawn, showing off her many sharp fangs. Sansy stared a little, he'd admit to no one but snapped out of it when her jaw clicked shut. She looked at him attentively and cocked her head to the side in question. Omg, she looks like a curious kitten, Sansy thought. With a little blue temporarily staining his cheekbones, he hummed, "So, I wanna know what happened back there, Sweets. Please, take your time to tell me what happened from your side."

Immediately, her entire mood dropped. Her wings fell to the floor, her features twisted to a sad scowl, her claws dug sharply into his shorts, and her tail constricted painfully tight on his ankle. Sansy winced in discomfort but stayed quiet enough to let her sort out her thoughts. She was very displeased with the topic brought up and said so with a quiet hiss. He cringed. "Yeah, yeah, I feel ya. But I only got Mama Cry's side of things and I want to hear what you had to say on the matter."

The hiss evolved into an upset growl, not too unlike an irritated cat. Sansy would've tensed in alarm if the growl was directed at him, but thankfully, she seemed to only be voicing her displeasure at "The Matter". He chuckled uncomfortably. "Yup. I'm sorry, but I care about ya and I want to know the situation so I can help..."  
This seemed to calm the dragon, her growl disappearing with her upset expression and melting into surprise, then bashfulness with a side of gratitude.

She took a deep breath, let it out, then cleared her throat. She... She trusted her friend. She was gonna tell him exactly what happened in that room best she could. "Well..." She started in her quiet, slightly rasped voice.  
"I've never... Had pleasant experiences... With adoption.  
"I tried it once... And never wanted to think about it... Ever again.  
"When she mentioned... That this place couldn't be my home forever... That... I'd have to get adopted... Eventually... I panicked, remembering... My... Last owner... Not too fondly,"  
She explained, spitting the word "owner" like she'd tasted something vile.

Sansy nodded. Excited to learn about this hidden part of his friend. "I... Was drowning... In the memories. I..."  
She broke eye contact, hey ears drooping in sadness the longer she talked about it.  
"Was in... So much pain, I... Thought I was... Back there until... You... Saved me... From The visions..."  
Sansy stared petting her spine again, hoping to provide some form of comfort. Her ears didn't droop as much anymore.  
"Our bond... It was the only thing... I could see that... Was not... A bad memory. It was like... A rope... Offering to pull me out of... The pit of... Despair... I was stuck in."

It seemed that Sansy's attempts at comfort were paying off. Diamond looked much more okay with telling this story than when she started, even though her voice became more rough than usual due to taking so much for so long.

(Sansy wouldn't even admit to himself how hot he thought it was. Or how the sound sent small shivers up his spine, and not the ones of fear that he felt before she befriended him. When she glared coldly at any living thing.)

"So... If nothing else... I... I wanted to thank you... For... Staying with me... Even though I lost... Control," she whispered, bowing her head shyly, a small pink tint on her cheeks.

Sansy lost his voice, nearly cooing at how adorable she looked like that. After a great struggle for composure, the Bitty spoke, "Well," voice crack. He cleared his nonexistent throat and tried again, "Well, I understand your hesitance to open up to the idea of trying adoption again, now. I want to ask you a question... If that's alright..." He mumbled, reaching up a hand to rub the back of his skull in uncertainty.

Diamond blinked. Then nodded a little hesitantly. Sansy continued, "It's about your... Ex-owner. What are their species?" He asked, hoping the question wasn't insensitive.  
She scowled at the mention of her owner, but after a moment of silence filled with Diamond debating the consequences of saying the answer, she did. "He... Was Human. Once."  
Sansy was about to question her choice of words, but she beat him to finish her thought. "Now, I see him as what he truly is. Nothing but a demon."  
Her words chilled the air. So much so that his breath fogged up.

The bony Bitty got the feeling... that if he continued this conversation, he'd be in for a bad time.

But, if he didn't, then when would the next chance to warm her up to the idea come? So, he took it upon himself to take the risk for her. "If... You ever considered bring adopted again, would you be against... A Monster taking care of you?"

His words made her pause. 

Her features scrunched up into a contemplative expression. She mulled over it for a while before whispering, "I'm not speciest."

Sansy quickly waved his hands about, slightly panicking. "I-I'm not calling you speciest! I'm uh. It's just a question! A hypothetical scenario. M'not, like implying anything! Nope. Heh, nothing at all..."

Her eyes squinted, suspicious.

He chuckled nervously, still waiting for her answer. "I... Don't like the idea... Of adoption... At all. It doesn't matter... The species... At this point," she rasped with finality.

He sighed. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

How was he going to warm her up to this? He thinks that to help her move on from her past, having a new, kind owner would change her mind about adoption. Help her find peace. He took a deep breath, gathering his wits and spoke, "Well, on a different-but-somewhat-related-note, I've been offered an adoption opportunity."

He almost felt guilty at the panic that took over her face. "Wha- What?!" she whispered hoarsely.

Sure, just like every other bitty, he dreamed of adoption into a loving family, but that was back when Diamond was still the Judge of that kind of thing. While he knew that her services decreased the chances of landing a bad person, the dread that came with facing her cold, piercing eyes before he could leave both spurred him to want to be adopted faster and to not get adopted at all.

But now that he considered the tiny dragon a close friend to himself, the thought of getting adopted hadn't crossed his mind nearly as much, and when it did, it brought sadness instead of hope and dread at the thought of leaving her. He can only imagine how she must feel, never wanting to get adopted in the first place and her only comfort here going someplace far away with the possibility of never seeing him again.

That's why he purposed the idea of them being adopted together. It solves that problem, and makes his dream come true! (And hopefully, some long forgotten and/or buried dream of Diamond's, way down.) So before his friend could get into any more of a tizzy, he rushed to explain, "That's why I was asking if you were willing to get adopted again! Because I talked with Mama Cry, and she said that I would only get adopted if you came with me! We could only be adopted together! How does that sound?"

She opened her mouth in shock. He would do that for her? Her panic subsided as she thought hard about it. She didn't want to leave the center... It was the only safe place she knew, and that included the outside and the homes she visited during her time out there. Those places were evil and cold. Not safe. Never safe. On the other claw, with her friend by her side... She could protect him. She could keep him and herself safe, and if this "adoption" plan flops, she's in good enough health to provide for him and herself out in the wild!

That's the thing, see; during her time at the center, she's been regaining her strength (but now that she thinks about it, she's never been in this well of a state of health. The closest she's been to where she's at now was the last time she stayed at the center; when she escaped that demon and before she left to the wild again. Even then, her sleep cycle was trashed, and that had a lasting negative effect...). And now that her energy and health is at an all-time high, she can and would take care of both of them. You know, if this... Proposal of his doesn't work out.

Outwardly, when she nodded her consent to the idea, she appeared calm, if only a little unsure. Within, however, she was terrified. Her owner's last words rattled against the inside of her skull, everything he did to her only making the power of the words greater. 

"Stupid abominations like you don't deserve to be alive!" he had shouted at her face as he held her by her neck at his eye level. 

'Now he brings me to see eye to eye,' she thought feebly. A passing breeze of thought in the storm of fear that held her frozen in his grip. His arm shook slightly in his hatred towards her as he continued to scream on his way to one of the few windows in his apartment.

"You are not worth existence. Go and die in some abandoned alleyway. It's the only thing you're good for now," he spat before flinging her out the open window. The wind rushed past her, whipping her broken wings and flimsy ears painfully against her scales. 

His words and actions stuck with her, and she doubted they'd ever truly leave. She'd never consider adoption alone ever again, but with her best friend by her side...

She miiiiiiight consider braving an owner once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I am most active on Wattpad. If you wanna see updates on me or something, I'm over there ~>  
> So I'm putting this story under construction because I wrote this in the seventh grade and I know I can do better. I plan to rewrite every chapter before moving on. Don't worry, I have a plot and conclusion ready to be written, but I know that my story could be improved a lot. Don't expect another update for a long time. 
> 
> In the meantime, check out my bookmarks if you're interested in more Undertale content not by me but way better! THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED, JUST UNDER CONSTRUCTION. I love you guys~ <3
> 
> Have a good day/night/time wherever you are when you read this! Goodness, what have I gotten myself into...?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Midnight's Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099365) by [Nighthowler252](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252)




End file.
